1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and particularly to a camera-to-subject distance determining apparatus and method appropriate for a fixed-focus taking lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,867, issued Oct. 24, 1972, discloses a method of bringing a flash-type camera having a fixed-focus taking lens into coincidence with an optimum camera-to-subject distance appropriate for the fixed-focus taking lens during flash photography. To achieve this purpose, the patent explains that the human head is the most commonly encountered photographic subject in flash photography and, therefore, takes note of the vertical dimension (height) of a normal size adult head from the top of the head to the bottom of the chin. In one embodiment, a fixed finder frame for the camera viewfinder is dimensioned to view a normal size adult head. While viewing the head of any subject to be photographed, the specific distance between the camera and the subject is adjusted by moving the subject or the camera until the head of the subject appears to fill the finder frame. At this time, it is stated the optimum camera-to subject distance is established.